The Last Time
by nex2213
Summary: Sasuke says something that Naruto hates and he runs off, can Sasuke convince Naruto to forgive him or not. Set in shippuden before the war, team Hawk has already been created, and Sasuke's a little ooc in some spots, and he GASP IN SHOCK! SHOWS EMOTION :0
1. Monster

**Yo um slight warning as something's said and done in this story could be taken as yaoi, this isn't suppose to be a yaoi story but Sasuke's and Naruto's relationship might end up being a bit romancey in the way the way they act around each other in future chapters.**

Naruto ducked and jumped away from Sasuke who had swung at him with his sword, getting behind him Naruto grabbed a kuni from his weapons pouch on his leg and held it to Sasukes neck.

"So are you going to come back now Sasuke or do I have to kill you?" Asked Naruto adding the last bit sadly, Sasuke snorted at him and chuckled.

"As if you could kill me dobe, you spent the last 4 years trying to get me back to that pathetic village." Said Sasuke sneering slightly at the end, with a hint of smugness in his voice.

"You're still so arrogant Sasuke, even I've gotten stronger over the years and I know that this time I can beat you." Said Naruto phishing the knife in to Sasuke's neck further, almost drawing blood.

"You may have gotten stronger Naruto but," Sasuke paused and turned quickly and grabbed Naruto by the shirt and threw him away into an old thick tree, it broke with a loud crack and fell, missing Naruto by millimetres.

"You aren't nor will you ever be, strong enough to beat me." He finished and turned as Naruto got up and growled at him.

"Teme, bastard I will beat you and bring you back Sasuke, I swear I will." Naruto yelled at him, Sasuke stopped and turned his face unreadable.

"Why?"

"Why what, Sasuke?" Asked Naruto.

"Why are you so obsessed with getting me back?" Sasuke asked him looking him right in the eye so Naruto couldn't lie and tell him once again about the promise he made to the pink haired pig.

"Because I made a promise to Sakura chan, and besides what kind of Hokage would I be if couldn't even help one friend?" Said Naruto making the question rhetorical, Sasuke glared at him.

"What makes you think I need saving Naruto, I chose this on my own, made my decision and it was to leave Konoha behind me so I could kill my brother, I don't need a someone like you chasing after me, monster." Sasuke practically spat at him, Naruto's eyes widened and tears sprang into his eyes, he looked down so his bangs were covering his face not showing that he had tears streaking down his face, Sasuke could see them dripping onto the ground and instantly a guilty feeling settled in his stomach.

"I'm...a monster." Naruto got up still looking at the ground, he swayed from side to side unsteady with all his wounds and blood cascading down to the ground from them.

"Naruto, I-I'm sorry, I didn't-" Naruto cut him off with an angry tear filled glare that stopped Sasuke in his tracks.

"Don't say you didn't mean it bastard, it's not like it isn't true, right, all the villagers say it, Kakashi said, Iruka sensei said it and now even you, fine have it your way, Uchiha, I won't come after you again, this is the last time." Said Naruto, tears pouring down his face as he turned and ran away from Sasuke, knowing that he really wouldn't go looking of or him again, no matter what people said to him.

* * *

(SASUKE POV.)

"Naruto, Naruto where are you." I yelled out for him, but I knew he was already gone, in truth I always felt happy seeing him, it made me feel like I had a proper family instead of a dead one and a brother who killed them.

The look on his face when I called him a monster, it was like I'd ripped out his heart and handed it to him laughing, it made me wonder what the villagers did to him, and that made me angry just thinking about it.

Naruto was cheerful person on the worst of days, sometimes it seemed like he was to happy and his smile was a bit to fake, but he had never, not once cried, I felt like such a prick, no I was a prick, Naruto was my best friend he was like a brother really, and I'd just screwed up beyond repair, I'd made him cry, he will never forgive me this time, I crossed the line and I knew it, I was never going to see him again, he was serious, that was the last time.

I stopped chasing Naruto knowing I was getting no where and I wasn't going to find Naruto with out him wanting to be found, and despite the fact that he wears a bright orange jumpsuit, everyone knew he was the very best when it came to stealth and sneaking around.

I sighed and turned back to where my team was just realising that they had seen the whole thing, I swore loudly making several birds take flight and disappear in to the forest.

After half an hour I finally got back to my team who were sitting quietly, Jugo was talking with the birds I'd scared off before and Karin and Suigetsu were each sitting on a rock facing away from each other, they had obviously had a fight whilst I was gone.

"Get up we're leaving." I told them, I continued to walk away as their brains tried to catch up to the present, they had all jumped out of their skin when I had talked to them so it was obvious they weren't paying attention their surroundings.

"So Sasuke kun did you end up killing the brat?" Asked Karin in a smug tone as if the thought of me killing Naruto brought her great enjoyment.

"No." Was all I said, she pouted at me and stepped closer to me grabbing my arm and rubbing her practically non-excistant boobs on my arm.

"Why not Sasuke kun you said it yourself the kids a monster, you should have just killed him, it's not like anyone would miss him anyway, especially now that he's given up on you, imagin the look on his face when his 'friends' reject him because he lost faith, hah, he's such a pathetic little-"

I was getting angrier with every word she spoke about him so I cut her off before I decided I wanted to kill her.

"HE IS NOT A MONSTER, I WAS A PRICK FOR SAYING THAT TO HIM, AND IF HIS FRIENDS DECIED THEY DON'T WANT HIM BECAUSE HE COULDN'T BRING ME BACK THEY NEVER DESERVED HIM IN THEY FIRST PLACE, YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM, HE'S NOT PATHETIC AND HE'S NOT A MONSTER, NARUTO IS A GOOD PERSON, ALL HE WANTS IS FOR PEOPLE TO FUCKING ACCEPT HIM AS A FUCKING PERSON INSTEAD OF A CONTAINER OR A FUCKING DEMON, NARUTO MIGHT ACTUALLY KILL HIMSELF IF THEY TURN ON HIM, AND IT WILL BE ALL MY FUCKING FAULT BECAUSE I CALLED HIM A MONSTER WHEN I KNEW THAT IT WAS THE WORST FUCKING THING I COULD EVER DO." I yelled at her, oh shit I just fucking yelled at her, I bet I look pissed, damn this is so unlike me, stupid Naruto and his stupid way of befriending people, he even got to me, I just yelled at someone, I have never yelled at anyone in my entire life, and now I lose my composure, over calling him a monster, man I'm losing my Uchiha genes.

My team looked at me, they were to shocked to move at my outburst of emotion, and I took advantage of their shocked states and regained my composure and making sure I had my emotions in check.

"S-Sasuke you know, i-if this guy N-Naruto means so much t-to y-you, why don't you just go and g-get him back?" Suigetsu asked me and I looked at him wondering where he got his brain from, or if he had one at all.

I sat down at the base of a tree and sighed drawing my knees up to my chest I rested my arms across my knees and lent back against the tree.

"You heard him Suigetsu, it's rare that Naruto ever goes off at someone, if ever, and he said, quiet loudly I believe, that he wasn't going to look for me any more, thus meaning that he doesn't want to see me... ever." I said looking down at the ground. I didn't see Suigetsu smirk as he found a loop whole in what Naruto said to me.

"Sasuke, he said, 'he' won't look for 'you'."

"Yeah, what are you getting at Suigetsu I don't want to play games?" I asked him as I looked up at him from my place on the ground, I saw his smirk then and internally groaned, that smirk had always gotten them into trouble and I was suddenly dreading what was to come next.

"When he said he wasn't going to look for you anymore I bet he knew that his friends would hate him for just abandoning you right, so in him saying that, he never said that you couldn't find him." I was right, Suigetsu's crazy, as if Naruto would want me following him around all the time trying to get him to talk to me again.

"Suigetsu, I think you're crazy, there's no way that's gonna work, Naruto isn't the type to give up over nothing, if I hadn't said what I did he would've kept coming for me until the day he died." I told him, Suigetsu's smirk turned into a full blown creepers smile and I was suddenly reminded of Orochimaru.

"And that's why, you made a mess of things so you have to make up for it, now go and fucking find him before he dies of blood loss or something." Said Suigetsu pulling me up and pushing me in the direction we came from.

"But he said that-" Suigetsu cut me off.

"Sasuke if you don't go and get him I'll stick my sword so far up your ass it'll come out ya head." He said to me, I raised an eye brow at him and turned away before jumping into the trees and heading towards Konoha where I knew I would find Naruto.

**Hey please review on this story the next chapter should be up sometime either later in the week or early next week, thanks for reading ;p**


	2. Home

**Yo readers and how are you on this fine evening, just saying thanks to the people who reviewed last chapter and of course to the people who actually read my story.**

**;p**

(NARUTO POV TWO DAYS LATER)

I walked threw the gates of Konoha, my head down and my eyes hidden behind my hair, I drew little attention to myself as I walked through the village and towards my apartment.

"Naruto you're back, how did it go, did you get Sasuke back, is he here, where is he, Naruto come on don't hold out on me, tell me already." Sakura whined into my ear.

I only just realise now how truly annoying she is and I can't believe I ever had a crush on her, she's a bitch, she's always hitting me and judging me because of what I am, she may not do it out loud but I can see it in her eyes, they barely concealed her hatred for me, just waiting for me to do something wrong so she can once again compare me to that fucking bastard.

"He's not here Sakura, I failed, again." Sakura frowned at me looking me up and down with those eyes of hers that I know are showing the hatred she has towards me, but I don't look up at her, I just keep walking, with my head down, and eyes hidden, knowing that they would be all red and puffy from crying the whole way home.

"You didn't fail, there's always next time right, I know you can do it, for me please bring him back." Ha she still thinks that'll work on me, stupid whore, who does she think she is, all well better just clear things up for her then.

"No Sakura there won't be a next time." I tell her, she looks at me again suspiciously this time, trying to figure out whether I'm a fake or not, my voice is monotoned and I refuse to look at her for fear of her picking up weakened state.

"What do you mean there won't be a next time?" She asked an accusing tone in her voice.

"I mean exactly what I say, there will be no next time at least not for me anyway if you want to try go ahead, but he made his choice and he ain't coming back to Konoha Sakura." Sakura stopped and I stopped as well, she slapped me and my head swung to the side, I looked at her face ignoring all the looks we were getting from the villages, they were mainly glares for me but others looked on in approval, there were tears in her eyes and she looked angry as well.

"How could you Naruto, you said you'd bring him back, you promised me that you would." She yelled at me.

"Yeah well I guess that'll teach me to promise the impossible, sorry for disappointing you 'Sa-ku-ra ch-an'." I yelled back adding a bit of sarcasm in my voice.

She punched me this time and I fell to the floor, to weak to take it because I still hadn't taken care if my wounds from my fight with Sasuke, not that she noticed.

"You're so selfish Naruto, when will you learn to put others needs before your own, Sasuke is much more important than your problems asshole, so why don't you just stop being so selfish for once and work on my needs as well teammate, I need Sasuke back here and you said you would get him back so why haven't you." Sakura screamed at me, kicking me in the stomach as she went.

"I'm sorry then, I'm sorry for all the things I've done and the things I have neglected,

I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you to be protected,

I'm sorry I couldn't bring Sasuke back because he called me a monster,

and most of all I'm sorry for the fact that I gave up on you all,

you were never my friends I was just used,

I realise now that I'm just here to be abused,

I'm sorry I couldn't have done better by you,

I know I really could have to,

I'm sorry for all the things I've done wrong,

I'm a monster and demon and I knew it all along,

every says it even Kakashi,

I knew it from the start you were using me before passing,

you abused me and destroyed my heart,

I tried I really did but you all made me fall apart,

I hate you all you hate me to,

kill me now I've got nothing more to offer you,

so please I beg of you take my life,

at least then I'll be gone and you can forget I was alive." I said that poem I made to her.

She looked shocked at my words, the villagers to, I just noticed this but we had picked up an audience, all my so called friends were there to hear me as well, even Baa-chan and Iruka sensei, hell even Kakashi was there and he wasn't reading his porn for once, it was dropped on the floor by his feet, they were all watching me and I realised I was crying, I must have started when I was reciting my poem or when Sakura was kicking me in the stomach, a few people had recorders out and were filming the whole thing, others looked on with guilt and sadness in their eyes as they just realised now how much of an impact all they did to me had.

"N-Naruto, I-"

"Don't, just don't, leave me alone, Baa-chan I'm leaving the village tomorrow, I won't be saying goodbyes so this is the only warning you'll get, I'm packing my stuff as soon as I get back to my apartment and as soon as I'm done I'm leaving." I told her.

she nodded and didn't say anything, she knew she couldn't stop me, no one could as I walked away I untied my ninja head band from my forehead and took out a kunai, the people around me flinched and a couple moved forward a bit probably thinking I was going to commit suicide.

I dragged the kunai across the leaf sign on my band and crossed it out marking myself as a rouge, no one dared challenge me not even the Anbu, everyone just let me pass and I knew it was the right thing to do, leaving was the only way.

The moment I cut across the leaf insignia, I felt... Happy, for the first time in my life, it was a strange feeling, like I was floating, I felt like I could shit rainbows if I wanted to, I almost skipped back to my apartment where I immediately fell asleep on my bed, knowing I'd probably have trouble in the morning from other ninja if I didn't leave quickly.


	3. Finally gone with a pile of goop to show

**Yo I got Kyuubi joining this chapter so any writing in ****italics is kyuubi but he's only in the ending yeah. ;p have fun reading.**

**Not my best chapter but it's bearable until I fix it. ;p**

(SASUKE POV)

I ran after Naruto like my life depended on me finding him, though I knew I wouldn't be catching up to him until he reached Konoha and that was two days from where we fought, I had hoped to catch him yesterday but I guess he stopped resting quicker than I expected and I wasn't able to make up for lost time, hopefully I can find him today in the village when I get there.

(TIME SKIP COUPLE OF HOURS LATER SASUKE IS NOW IN KONOHA)

I finally made it, now I just have to find the idiot, maybe he still lives in that crappy old apartment on the other side of the village, well I may as well check there first.

(3RD PERSON STILL SASUKE CENTRED)

Sasuke jumped onto the roofs and quickly made his way over to Naruto's house, stopping when he saw that Naruto hadn't even gotten back yet, he looked like shit, his clothes were shredded and dirty and covered in blood that was still seeping from his untreated wounds, his head was down so Sasuke couldn't see his eyes and he looked worn out and just plain tired of the world and it's people, he was about to abduct Naruto when Sakura ran up to him and started talking to him somehow not noticing the state he was in.

Naruto replied to her and Sakura frowned at him, Sasuke got closer wanting to hear the conversation.

"You didn't fail... next time... for me... him back." Sasuke could only hear little snippets of the conversation over the crowd and he didn't want to draw attention to himself so he couldn't go any closer without being suspicious.

That was until Sakura slapped Naruto and the street fell deadly silent, every one was looking at them with either hate filled glances for Naruto or approval for what Sakura was doing to him, Sasuke could now completely hear what was going on.

(SASUKE POV)

"How could you Naruto, you said you'd bring him back, you promised me that you would." I can't believe how badly she is treating him, he tried his hardest and this is what he gets for it, what a fucking bitch, now I'm glad I didn't come back, who'd want that thing hanging off you every second of the day.

"Yeah well I guess that'll teach me to promise the impossible, sorry for disappointing you 'Sa-ku-ra ch-an'." Naruto yelled right back at her his voice dripping with sarcasm and hate and sounding utterly sick of the treatment he got from people, I was shocked, he wasn't even like that when I called him a monster, maybe he's just having a bad day or something.

I watched as Sakura punched him, he fell to the floor to weak to take the hit, it took all I had to not go and kill the bitch right there, and save Naruto from evil clutches of the pink haired harpy, she screeched at Naruto kicking him the stomach over and over again, calling 'HIM' selfish and yelling at him to put 'HER' needs before his.

He spoke to her after she stopped, I had just realised that Naruto's 'friends' were here watching the whole thing and not lifting a finger to help him, some friends they were.

"I'm sorry then,I'm sorry for all the things I've done and the things I have neglected,

I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you to be protected,

I'm sorry I couldn't bring Sasuke back because he called me a monster,

and most of all I'm sorry for the fact that I gave up on you all,

you were never my friends I was just used,

I realise now that I'm just here to be abused,

I'm sorry I couldn't have done better by you,

I know I really could have to,

I'm sorry for all the things I've done wrong,

I'm a monster and a demon and I knew it all along,

every one says it even Kakashi,

I knew it from the start you were using me before passing,

you abused me and destroyed my heart,

I tried I really did but you all made me fall apart,

I hate you all you hate me to,

kill me now I've got nothing more to offer you,

so please I beg of you take my life,

at least then I'll be gone and you can forget I was alive."

I stared at Naruto after he finished talking and got up, he told the Hokage he was going to leave Konoha, I couldn't believe it, Naruto loved his village, but the image of Naruto dragging a kunai through the leaf symbol will never go away, the look of satisfaction on his face, he was happy he was leaving, he looked free for the first time in his life, he was free.

He was free of all the accusing stares and hateful words of the village, of all the abuse physical and mental that was given to him on a daily bases, and he was free of all and every promise he had ever made to the people he used to call friends.

I made sure to follow him home when he left and as soon as he fell asleep I slipped in through his window and tended to his wounds making sure not to wake him incase he tried to kill me for stalking and breaking and entering.

After I had finished cleaning him up an dressing his wounds I moved him over slightly and laid down next to him not realising how tired I was, I fell asleep.

Only to be woken by a slap to the face a loud alarm and Naruto screaming at me.

* * *

(NARUTO POV)

I heard my alarm going off telling me it's time to get up, I rolled over to slap the snooze button which would probably have broken it but my hand made contact with something fleshy, it took my sleep ridden brain a moment to figure out that something was off, my eyes snapped open and I screamed, it was a manly scream of course, but it took me some time to recognise the person next to me who had shot up into a sitting position looking around wildly for danger, until he realised where he was and what was going on.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE BASTARD!" I yelled at him and he flinched at the rage on my face, he looked away with guilt in his eyes.

"Naruto I'm sorry about the day before I didn't-" I cut him off with a nasty glare that could probably freeze hell over.

"Don't bother apologising Uchiha just get the out of my apartment and away from me." I said viciously, this time throwing him a murderous glare, he got a sad glint into his normally emotionless eyes.

"Naruto please, I just wan to apologise, I shouldn't have called you what I did, I was just angry and confused, at the time I wasn't thinking, I-I just, I'm sorry." Sasuke said, he even looked sorry, he was showing emotions to me, normally he would would just 'hn' and shrug it off like it never happened why won't he leave me alone.

"That's nice Sasuke now get out and stay away." I told him grabbing him by the shirt and throwing him out the window, he obviously wasn't used to being thrown out of a window so early in the morning as he didn't react in time to stop me, but he landed on his feet on the street below and looked up towards my room, I flipped him off and went to get my stuff ready to leave.

(SASUKE POV)

Naruto just threw me out a window!

WHAT THE FUCK!

I was just thrown out a window.

I walked around the village with my usual mask of indifference on making sure to disguise myself as best I could so no one would notice me.

"Excuse me young sir but would you like some dango?" asked a little old lady running a stand in the middle of the street, and when I say middle I don't mean off to the side, no this lady was right in the middle of where everyone was walking making it difficult to get by without talking to her.

I 'hn'd' and walked away not really giving her an answer, which was kind of rude I mean she didn't look like a horrible person, I just don't like people.

"Hey did you hear the rumours?"

"What rumours?"

"The ones about that Naruto boy."

"The demon?"

"Yeah him?"

"No what happened?"

"Well, apparently he finally decided to become some one else's problem, people say he's leaving the village."

"Tch it's about bloody time that thing learnt it's not wanted, I just wish it would die, then it can't bother anyone with it's worthless presence."

"Ha ha yeah I totally agree, though maybe do you think if we hadn't abused that kid he may have become a great ally, especially with all the power he has?"

"Maybe you're right but we can't do anything about it now, he made his decision and nobodies gonna be able change his mind now, I heard he's a stubborn little brat at the best of times."

"Yeah he is-"

I walked away after that, I didn't want to hear what they had to say about him any more, what did they know, they never took the time to get to know him, even though my time with him was pretty much forced, but still, where do they get off being able to make comments like that about someone they don't even know.

I walked to the edge of town to wait for Naruto to leave and maybe he would let me go with him.

Well, it was that or I started stalking him, ugh that reminds me of the fangirls that somehow kept finding out where I lived and how to get into my house no matter how many traps I set out to keep them away.

* * *

(NARUTO POV)

I can't believe him, seriously, he slept in my bed right next to me, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH HIS HEAD?, who sleeps with their enemy and he was supposed to be a genius, even I'm not stupid enough to do that, all well I certainly had fun throwing him out of the window, the look on his face, man it was so funny I wish I had a camera for that moment.

I laughed as I gathered my things and put them in the bag that I was taking, I didn't pack any clothes I was just going to get new ones any way I don't need to wear this orange jumpsuit any more so it was time for a wardrobe change. Maybe just a nice shirt and some pants, I shouldn't really by anything of real value since I'm becoming a rouge so I'll probably be in a lot of fights with other ninja as soon as I get registered, heh won't the other villages have fun with my identification picture, man I had fun doing that, though the body paint was really expensive for me at the time.

I looked around my room one last time to see if I had forgotten anything, my frog wallet was sitting on the counter full of money, I grabbed him and made my way over to the window carrying my bag, I had to get the rest of my money before they got rid of it.

I ran as fast as I could to get to the bank right when it opened and went to talk my friend I had there, he was a little sketchy, looked kind of like a rat with squinty eyes a long nose, pale, really greasy hair he was really skinny to and almost always had red rimmed eyes and was often off in the clouds, I have no idea how he got his job and was able to keep it but he was a legit banker, I even asked his boss once.

"Daiko could you please go and get all my savings from my account?" I asked him, he tilted his head to the side obviously confused.

"Of course sir, but may I ask why you need all that money with you, will you be able to cary all of it, there is quite a lot?" he asked me, it sounded like he was planning something against me but it was weird because I knew he wouldn't do that to me, despite what he looks like he is a really nice and reliable guy to have around, even if he is a little shady.

"Sorry but no Daiko I 'm kinda in a hurry and I just need my money so could you please get it for me?" I asked again whining a bit as well, he smiled at me and nodded getting up from is desk.

"Just wait there mister Uzumaki I'll be right back." He said walking off.

I took him a total of half an hour to get all my money out to me, it seemed I had a lot more than I originally thought, good thing I brought some empty scrolls along with me, I filled two of them with my money and made sure that only I could access it even if the scrolls were destroyed all I had to do was make another scroll with the same markings and my money would appear, and the best thing was because I had practically put them on the moon for safe keeping there was no way anyone would be able to steal it from me.

"Have a nice life Daiko." I said waving to him as I walked away towards the gates of Konoha.

* * *

(SASUKE POV)

I can't believe it took him so long to get out here, he only had one bag and it didn't look very full either, what the hell could have taken him so long to finally get out of that stupid village.

"Hey Naruto I-" Naruto cut me off looking pissed.

"Fuck off Sasuke I already told you not to come near me." he said, I turned away from him and looked at the sky walking next to him as he started to walk away from me.

"Hn, I was just going to see if you'd accept my apology but it seems you a hell bent on acting like the little kid you are dobe." I said back, he gave a small smile and I internally had a party, at least he wasn't so angry that he'd ignore such an obvious insult to his pride.

"So teme finally back to your normal emo self I see, well at least you spoke more than a word." he replied, I smirked and he rolled his eyes.

"So are you going to accept my apology?" I asked him, I kept walking beside him I watched his face for any sort of give away but it was blank, I think it's a bit to blank, I leaned in a little bit and turned on my Sharingan focusing all my attention on his face and why it was so... controlled.

I got my answer a few seconds later when, with me not watching where I had been going, walked strait into a tree, Naruto burst out laughing and I suddenly understood why his face was so hard to read, he had been trying to get me to not notice the tree in the first place just so he could see me walk into it, I growled at him.

"Naruto why didn't you tell me there was a tree there." he smiled sheepishly at me and shrugged.

"I just didn't think it was a good idea that was all, now will you stop following me, I have somewhere I want to be before sun down and you're holding me back Sasuke I made it quite clear that I don't want you around so stay away from me." Naruto ran off going full speed ahead and I knew I would never catch up to him, he was way to fast even for me.

I sighed and lay back on the ground wishing I could take back what I'd said, I really did value our relationship and seeing Naruto come after me even after so many years apart, it made me happy every time, I hated to admit it but I loved the loud fool, he was everything to me, and I decided then and there that I would do anything to get him back, I would gouge out my eyes if I had to even if it only go me a second of his time, I needed him and I wanted him so much, I want to see him smile at me even if it was just one last time I wanted to be the one to make him smile, even if it killed me.

* * *

(NARUTO POV)

I really can't believe he would wait for me at the gate, I was sure he'd just leave and give up on me, maybe I should forgive him.

Pffft, nah why the hell should I? the bastard knew what he was saying, though he is apologising for it maybe, no no I can't forgive him, maybe in a few years or months, days, no what am I thinking it's not like he actually cared anyway he was probably just here to gain an ally or some shit like that, Sasuke is a heartless bastard and that's all there is to it, he's cold and withdrawn from the world and cares for no one but himself, I shouldn't care about him.

_"You know kid maybe you should forgive him, I mean I'm over a thousand years old and I have never seen an Uchiha apologise to someone before, the word doesn't even exist to them, well with the exception of the little one back there, come one Naruto you know you wan to forgive him, just do it."_

"You know what Kyuubi shut the hell up, I don't need your oh so world wise knowledge about the Uchiha clan, go amuse your self with something else."

_"And how do you suppose I do that kid, I'm stuck in a cage in your body, there isn't really a lot to do in here."_

"Oh I don't know go make pictures with your chakra or something you old bastard, stop bothering me."

_"Did you really just tell me to go do that or am I dreaming?"_

"Yes I did now stop bothering me I want to get to this town before dark so shut up."

_"Gee someones a little touchy."_

"Kyuu."

_"Alright, alright I'm shutting up now happy."_

"Yes."

I could swear I heard him call me a brat before going to do what ever it was that had amused him so much over the past 17 years that he had spent not talking to me.

"Stupid fox, such an annoying little asshole he is."

"Hey you there, stop we need to check your identification before you cross the border." I turned my head and saw a random shinobi sitting on a tree branch near me, he was the only one around so it was safe to assume he was the one who had yelled at me.

I kept going strait past him and picked up my speed knowing he couldn't chase me past the borders in case it was taken as a sign of violence and started a war.

"Hey stop, sir we need to see your identification before you can cross." he yelled at me again thinking that I hadn't heard him the first time, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a kunai and an explosive tag and wrapped it around the hilt before throwing it at the unguarded man, it hit right where I wanted it to and blew up not even a second later I smiled as I saw bits of him fly every where, some of his blood splattered across my face and all though I really didn't like killing all that much it felt good to blow that man to tiny little pieces.

I smiled some more and ran off making sure to leave no trail of my passing except for the pile of goop that used to be a human being, laughing as I imagined the look on peoples faces when they discovered the 'body'.

**Evil idea floats into my head as I write this and it's so going to happen, I think I'll add a little drama soon ;) and please if you don't feel like being a meanie review and make the world a better place. ;p**


	4. Raven Saviour

**yo maybe adding a bit more drama to it this chapter is set a week and a half after the last, it has also been brought to my attention that I change pov way to much so I will try to keep it to a minimum in later chapters. ;p**

(NARUTO POV)

These people just won't leave me alone, they've been chasing me for tree days now, why won't they give up already, damnit I'm really low on chakra as well, shit I'm gonna have to just keep running and hope to god I can get away from them.

(3RD PERSON FIGHT SCENES WILL ALWAYS BE IN 3RD PERSON POV)

A kunai flew over Naruto's shoulder missing him by a millimetre and lodged it self in a tree next to him, he knew his time was up, they had caught up to him.

"Flame Dragon jutsu."

A giant fire dragon flew at Naruto at an incredible speed, he tried to dodge it but he just missed the next branch and fell to the ground and rolled into a little clearing using his momentum to his advantage to get back to his feet quickly. Unfortunately it wasn't quick enough and by the time he had gotten to his feet the ninja's that had been pursuing him had completely surrounded him leaving no room for escape.

"We've got you now fox, you've got no chakra left and no one to help you out, such a shame to you would have made such a great addition to our village to, but all well guess we just have to kill you instead."

"Bring it you can't beat me."

The shinobi attacked at the same time and Naruto was hard pressed to keep up with them with the limited amount of chakra he had left, his performance started to decline quickly, kunai's started to hit their mark or just miss, and jutsu's were getting used less and less as they figured out he wasn't at his top game.

"Water Dragon Bullet jutsu."

A giant dragon made of water burst from the ground and rushed Naruto, who given the amount of chakra he had left couldn't do anything to avoid being hit head on by it, an explosion of water occurred and Naruto was thrown backwards into a tree on the other side of the clearing where he dropped to the ground to tired to move, the shinobi following him laughed at is pitiful state and they both walked forward with kunai's in their hands grinning sadistically at him, a shiver ran down Naruto's spine and he tried to force himself to get up only to collapse onto the ground again groaning in pain.

"Looks like you were just spouting tough words huh kid, now we'll teach you how to respect your elders demon." one of them spat at Naruto as they both lunged and stabbed him with their kunai dragging them down so as to make more damage, the wounds they made were deep and bled like waterfalls, it just wouldn't stop they kept at it hitting him and putting stuff in his cuts to make them burn, Naruto screamed and writhed in pain on the ground as the ninja laughed and tortured him more.

Finally darkness started to over take Naruto and he stopped screaming giving in to the weightless felling that the darkness gave him, he smiled.

"NARUTO!" some one yelled his name but he didn't care he was happy for the darkness to just take him away, but it wouldn't it had stopped filling him up, it had stopped making his wounds feel painless he no longer felt weightless and free, he felt heavy and he hurt, he whimpered and shifted in his place to make the strain on is wounds less painful, he suddenly realised that the shinobi that had been hurting him were no longer touching him he cracked open one of his eyes to see what had happened.

Standing in front of him, sword raised, was a raven haired man about his age, Naruto thought that the person looked familiar but couldn't place a face to a name, he knew that the person was important to him if the darkness had gone away because this man had called out to him, but at the moment he didn't care, he watched as his saviour quickly but painfully sent his tortures away to the fiery depths of hell where they belong before rushing over to him and pulling his head into his lap and speaking to him, the words made no sense to Naruto's pain ridden mind and he shifted so he was closer to the pale raven, the darkness was back but this time Naruto didn't want it, it seemed wrong to leave this person who now had tears in his eyes trying to get him to respond, he felt guilty for wanting the darkness before and tried to push it away, but the more he tried the faster it took over and soon he was falling into the depths of darkness hoping that this person could save him and pull him out.

* * *

(SASUKE POV)

_Oh shit, oh fuck, those fucking bastards if I hadn't already killed them I would have now, Naruto is covered in his own blood, he has to many broken bones for my liking and not enough __chakra, why the hell hasn't Kyuubi healed him yet, Naruto's going to die, the nearest town is almost a day away and that's where I left Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo, if I can just keep him alive for that long maybe Karin can heal him, but..._

_I don't know any healing techniques, man Naruto's gonna die, think Sasuke think, I'm sure we covered something like this the academy umm, ahh, come on what was it, some thing to do with chakra transfer, umm, wait a sec, that's it chakra transfer if I give him some of my chakra I can keep him alive long enough to get to the village all right now how do I do this, ummm, shit shit shit shit, why did I have to forget this of all things, damn it, ahhm, that's it chakra strings, all right now to get going._

(Sasuke centred 3rd person)

Sasuke ran as fast as he could only stopping when he had to put more chakra into Naruto so he wouldn't die, blood was starting to come out of his mouth and Sasuke pushed himself passed his limits to get there faster, he knew he'd be exhausted by the time he got to town but at the moment he really couldn't careless if he was half dead by the time he met up with his team just as long as Naruto didn't die he'd be fine. He also didn't want the blonde to die with out accepting his apology, or die at all for that matter.

Sasuke practically flew into the village scaring the shit out of the guards on duty as he flashed past only inches from ones head, unfortunately for that guard he ended up being taken out by Naruto's legs instead making Sasuke smile a tiny bit before he reprimanded him self for showing to much emotion, he had already had a break down over Naruto in front of his team and he didn't want them to think he was going soft.

He jumped through the window that Suigetsu had left open for him and placed Naruto on the bed next to it before looking around the room he had rented for two weeks, it wasn't much the walls and floor were made out of wood along with everything else in the room, the door was on the opposite side of the room and next to that was a wardrobe and on the wall across from the bed and next to the window was a wooden desk with a wooden chair, so all in all it was pretty basic boring room and he had asked for the best one they had and if this was the best quality room he really didn't want to find out what his teammates rooms looked like.

The door to his room slammed open against the wall making a dent and Suigetsu walked in with Karin only a few steps behind with barely noticeable hearts in her eyes, at least she had the decency to hide her fan girlishness somewhat.

"Where's Juugo?" Sasuke asked trying to make sure he didn't seem to worried with Naruto's state, Suigetsu raised an eyebrow at him which quite obviously questioned his sudden change in attitude from him being as stoic as ever to a rage bunny obsessed with getting Naruto to like him again like a fangirl and back to being as stoic as ever, his changes in personality were confusing Suigetsu greatly and he didn't really appreciate being mind fucked by the Uchiha all that much either so he kept his mouth shut to avoid being slapped by a fish for 73 hours, which Sasuke had taken great pleasure in doing to him that one time Suigetsu had annoyed him, from then on he had avoided fish like his life depended on it and he could tell it amuse Sasuke greatly.

"He's out probably getting lunch the food here isn't very nice so we've had to go out and get stuff so we wouldn't get poisoned, either that or he's out talking to the animals that follow him everywhere." Suigetsu said leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

"I'm going to go find him, Karin I need you to heal him by the time I get back and Suigetsu go get some medical supplies for me." Sasuke ordered as he pointed towards Naruto before he jumped out the window to start his search for the orange haired man.

* * *

(Suigetsu's POV)

_geez why the hell can't Sasuke get this stuff himself it wouldn't be very hard to find Juugo anyway he's like almost double his size and has fricken orange hair for christ's __sake how hard can it be to find him, and it's not like he couldn't just oh I don't know take about five minutes f his time inside a fucking shop buying this stuff himself, all well guess I can't complain unless I want to get slapped by multiple different species of fish, how the hell did he even know all of those any way and I swear to god the he made some of them up, who the hell has ever heard a flying bat fish anyway, I mean seriously what the fuck that kid needs a phycologist or something he's insane._

(Suigetsu centred 3rd person)

Suigetsu had a mental rage at Sasuke whilst he walked around town looking for a medical supplier, which was harder than he originally thought so he ended up buying from some shady creeper in a dirty back alley, and as bad as that sounds the guy was actually quite nice to him so Suigetsu saw no need to be suspicious about him, even though he wouldn't show him his face or tell him a name that was real, I mean really the guy for a large trench coat big black glasses that were way to big for his far and a large hat that just fit him, and it was a really hot day to, Suigetsu wondered if he should get the guy a bottle of ten of water so he wouldn't die of heat stroke.

All well if the guy wanted to dress like that in this weather so be it, Suigetsu shrugged and walked off back towards the inn they were staying at taking his sweet time as he wanted to be alone with Karin for as little time as humanly possibly.

When he made it back Karin was still healing Naruto and Sasuke and Juugo were both sitting on chairs around the room he dumped everything he brought on the desk and sat down against the wall next to Juugo as Sasuke looked like he was in deep thought staring at Naruto's body as if willing him to start moving and being loud and boisterous like he normally was.

(Karin centred 3rd person time skip early morning)

Sweat made it's way down the side Karin's face, she had been healing the kid for hours now and he still hadn't regained consciousness and Sasuke had been staring him the entire time since he had gotten back, Suigetsu and Juugo had gone off to bed some time ago so it was only Karin and Sasuke in the room with the exception of Naruto who was unconscious.

"Sasuke-kun I've done as much as I can, for now you just have to dress his remaining wounds and make sure he doesn't move around to much when wakes up which should be sometime tomorrow or the day after at most." Sasuke 'hn'd' back and she took that as her sign to leave the room and finally go to bed, and it was with relief that she finally laid down and shut her eyes drifting of into the world of magical every things that is dreamland.

Only to be woken hours later by a rather loud thump and an 'ow'.

Following that was a louder, "SASUKE TEME, I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" and "NARUTO STOP IT YOU'LL REOPEN YOUR WOUNDS DOBE, STOP BEING DIFFICULT AND GET BACK INTO BED, NOW." "NO I'M LEAVING." NARUTO BE REASONABLE FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE WOULD YOU-" "NEVER I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN." "GOD DAMN IT NARUTO I REALLY DIDN'T WANT TO DO THIS."

There was another thump though this one was much quieter and the yelling stopped, Karin could hear laughter from Suigetsu's room which was next to hers and she thumped on the wall before rolling over and going back to sleep.

**I finally updated, took me for ever but I hope to have the next chapter up sooner, it most probably won't happen but I'll try.**

**Don't forget to be a nice person that I'm sure you all are and ****review please ;p**


	5. EXTRA CHAPTER

**I know I change pov to much I'm working on it and try to limit the amout of times I do change though for the longer chapters I can't make any promises.**

(SASUKE POV)

_Damn it he's still angry with me even though I saved him, what am I gonna do to show him I actually care._

Sauake sat on the edge of the bed next to Naruto's sleeping form head in his hands and arms resting on his knees, he just couldn't think of a way to win him over, not even saving his life worked though that was pure chance that he was following Naruto at the time.

_man is this how he felt when he was trying to get me to come back to Konoha, I feel helpless, like I can't do anything about it, argh he's such a pain._

Naruto turned in his sleep snuggling closer to Sasuke mumbling his name in his sleep. Sasuke smirked.

_So he does still care, well that makes this easier then I thought it would be._

Naruto shifted again and this time moaned out Sasuke's name putting an arm around his waist and pulling him closer, Sasuke blushed bright red and thanked the gods that nobody was awake to hear or see this situation he couldn't get of, not that he wanted to any way but when ever he tried Naruto pulled him closer and ground into his back which was now pressed against Naruto as he hugged him tightly to his chest.

Sasuke felt himself getting hard as Naruto moaned in his ear his warm breath flying over the sensitive areas on his neck, Naruto continued to moved around enticingly like he was begging for something, his hands started to move over Sasuke as well and cursed his habit of sleeping with out a shirt on his breathing quickend and his face was burning crimson by now.

_I need to get out of this before it goes any further and..._

_oh my god that feels so good... fuck I need to...stop him...ahhh...I gotta... wake him... up._

Naruto's hands had ventured downwards and into Sasuke's pants, his tounge was licking up and down his neck and focusing on certain sensitive parts on his neck as well.

_Is he awake and just screwing with me or is he seriously asleep?_

As if in answer Naruto snored a little bit before moaning again in Sasuke's ear, his hands were still roaming around in his pants and Naruto was now giving him a hand job whilst he was asleep, Sasuke's thoughts were now incoherrent as his mind spiraled downwards into the depths of pleasure Naruto was unconsiously suplying him with.

Sasuke and Naruto both moaned and they were now moving together grinding into each other.

Sasuke and Naruto didn't last long after this started and came at the same time each calling out the others name before coming down off their high, Naruto went back to a peaceful sleep and Sasuke joined him not bothering to go get changed or take Naruto's hands out of his pants, he just fell asleep.

Until he was pushed out of bed by a furious Naruto a few hours later.

"SASUKE TEME, I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Naruto yelled at him trying to hit him.

"NARUTO STOP IT YOU'LL REOPEN YOUR WOUNDS DOBE, STOP BEING DIFFICULT AND GET BACK INTO BED, NOW." Sasuke yelled back dodgeing all the hits Naruto threw at him.

"NO I'M LEAVING."

"NARUTO BE REASONABLE FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE WOULD YOU-"

"NEVER I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN." Naruto stormed over towards the door but Sasuke was quicker than him and jumped in front of him.

"GOD DAMN IT NARUTO I REALLY DIDN'T WANT TO DO THIS." Sasuke's fist shot out and he hit Naruto in the side of the head knocking him out instantly, he grabbed Naruto before he hit the ground and carried him over to the bed. He laid him down and walked over to the chair in front of the desk and sat down before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

**Just a little extra becuse I don't have any ideas for the next chapter so any help would be appreciated with ideas thanks for reading and review I know there are 837 people people who have read this story and haven't reviewed meanies, I think I'll just go and grow mushrooms in my emo corner. ;.p**


	6. Determination in a closet perv

**THE UPDATE FOR THIS CHAPTER IS JUST FOR SPELLING AND GRAMMAR AND ALSO TO TELL YOU THAT I'M GOING TO BE UPDATING IT WITHIN THE NEXT WEEK I SWEAR.**

**(Morning after the last chapter Naruto's pov)**

_Stupid Sasuke, what the fuck was that last night, I mean seriously I tell him to leave me alone and he saves me which I'm actually rather happy about at least I know he actualy cares enough to follow me around, then I wake with my hand down his pants his arms wrapped around me and I was covered in cum, seriously what the fuck._

Sasuke moved around the room as silently as possible thinking that I was still asleep not knowing that I was acually listening to him pace up and down the room and internally laughing at his edgyness towards the moment when I decided I would reveal I was awake.

_Screw waking up I'll just let him suffer, seriously was he trying to... holy shit he raped me, oh my god oh my god oh my god HE FUCKING RAPED ME, I should report him yeah that's what I'll do, wait no I can't do that I'm suppose to be a rouge ninja now I can't go to the authorities and say I got raped by Sasuke Uchiha, wait are there even any authorities other than ninja's, all well I guess I'll 'wake up' now._

**(3rd person)**

Naruto yawned and sat up making Sasuke jump from the suddeness of the movement.

"N-Naruto look about last night-" "When you raped me." "I- WHAT! I DIDN'T RAPE YOU YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WAS FEELING ME UP IN YOUR FUCKING SLEEP I TRIED TO GET YOU TO STOP BUT YOU WOULDN'T LET GO IT'S NOT MY FAULT-." "Sasuke you raped me in my sleep." "I didn't rape you bastard." "Yeah right then why did I have my hand down your pants when I woke up rapist and not to mention I'm still covered in your cum because we didn't have a shower last night after you knocked me out, what did you do to me then huh?"

"I did nothing to you it was your fault dumbass don't blame me you stupid bastard." Sasuke yelled though he was secretly pleased that Naruto was having a 'conversation' with him.

"Bullshit asshole you were using my hand to get yourself off you disgusting pervert, go find someone else to molester." Naruto yelled back, Sasuke through his hands up in the air and stormed out of the room leaving Naruto by himself, probably wasn't the best idea of his because seconds later he could hear things breaking inside the room and Naruto's voice cussing him out.

* * *

Sasuke walked into the empty dining area except for the table that Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo sat at and walked over to them ordering a black very hot coffee for himself and everything on the menu for Naruto that wasn't ramen and had it sent up to his room, he sat down next to Juugo and Karin when he saw Suigetsu's creepy open mouthed smile showing him his sharp pointy teeth.

Suigetsu leaned forward and put his elbows on the table to hold his head up still grinning at Sasuke who was starting to feel uncomfortable dispite keeping up his 'I don't give a shit' demeanour on the outside.

"So Sasuke I didn't know you were a closet perv." Suigetsu smiled at Sasuke glared back at him before jumping over the table and kicking Suigetsu in the throat before charging up a chidori and chasing him down when he tried to run, in the end Suigetsu got fried and Sasuke had an aura of satisfaction around him that Karin and Juugo sweat dropped at him as he drank his coffee as if nothing had happened.

They leaned together and wispered to eachother making it look very serious.

"Hey Juugo did you think that Sasuke-kun was sadiatic when you joined him because I sure as hell didn't think so he's much to cute to be sadistic."

"Never would have thought it if I hadn't just seen it myself, scary."

"I know right and I can't believe he's just sitting there drinking his coffee as if nothing even happened."

"Hey do you think we should help Suigetsu he looks like he needs some serious medical attention."

"Psh nah, he deserved everything he got for calling Sasuke-kun a closet perv, he's just jealous because Sasuke is way more better looking than him and get's my attention more."

Juugo sweat dropped at this comment.

"Somehow I don't think getting your attention is his problem."

A vein popped on Karin's head.

"What are you saying, I'm not pretty enough for that slug."

"No no I-I just meant that you are not what he wants, he wants the whole female population on his tail like Sasuke has."

A demonic aura appeared around Karin and her eyes seemed to glow red.

"Juugo are you saying I'm not good enough for that thing."

Juugo sweat dropped again and looked to Sasuke for help, Sasuke just 'hn'd' and looked away to continue drinking his coffee leaving Juugo on his own.

"No I ah um I mean that ahum he doesn't want you because he knows you are ah way out of his league."

Karin thought about it for a moment and smiled.

"You are so right Juugo I am way out of his league aren't I?"

"Yep you most definitely are."

Sasuke sweat dropped a little at Karin's acceptance of Juugo's lame excuse and his response in general to her question, Sasuke hid it well but on the inside he was shaking his head and face palming at their collective behaviour.

* * *

Half an hour later a loud smashing sound was heard from upstairs, specifically from Sasuke's room, team Taka got up out of their seats and ran to find out what had happened, Sasuke was worried about Naruto though, he didn't want Naruto to leave thinking he was secretly a rapist, then again he didn't want Naruto to leave at all, ever.

Sasuke broke the door to his room down and looked around for Naruto, who wasn't there, the only thing telling of his presence in the room was the note on the desk and the smashed pieces of the window and random objects some of which had been Sasuke's possesions, Sasuke ran over to the window and jumped out taking off after Naruto and telling his team to wait for him to get back before disappearing into the outside world.

* * *

**(SASUKE POV)**

_Where the hell could he have gone to, he only had a few seconds before I broke the door down he couldn't have possibly gotten so far in such a short amount of time, but then again I only jumped out a few seconds ago and I'm already at the edge of the village, damn I gotta calm down, just breath, you're a shinobi for god sake's you can sense chakra just focus Naruto isn't very good at hiding his chakra anyway since he relies on brute force and doesn't like all the cloak and dagger __business, ok just concentrate a little... THERE, I got him geez he's so far away already fuck he's fast, all well I'll definitely catch him I can't let him go again not this time, now it's my turn to get him back._

I upped my speed to catch up with him quicker and after ten minutes I was finally close enough to see him.

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked around quickly as if he was trying to find out whether or not he had actually heard my voice, he looked like he really didn't want to stop but I guess the world was against him because when he jumped to the next branch he wasn't looking where he was going and was clothes lined by a branch that he couldn't see and fell to the ground making me laugh.

"Shut up teme."

He growled at me as I continued to laugh, jumping down from the trees I proceeded to sit on his stomach so he couldn't get up.

"Move bastard get off me you stupid fucking pedophile."

He yelled at me, I frowned at him and suddenly I couldn't control my facial muscles, I got a sad look on my face that made him stop struggling and calling me various words retaining to pedophiles and whatever else he could come up with.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Naruto, will you please listen to me even if it is just this once, please just hear me out."

I waited for him, watching his reaction hoping he would calm down and at least give me a chance to explain myself, he nodded and inwardly I was having a fucking party I was so happy that he would listen to me.

"Naruto, I'm, I'm really, really, really very sorry about what I said to you and called you, I'm so sorry, and I'm sorry about last night as well I could have done something but I didn't, I could have woken you up and I really should have, I'm sorry Naruto please forgive me."

Naruto lay there for a moment before putting his hands on my chest gently, I got the message and got off of him offering a hand to him which he ignored and just got up by him self, I would never admit it but him rejecting even just a small gesture like that... it hurt.

A lot.

"Sasuke I forgive for last night but, I-I just can't forgive you for calling me a demon when you knew more than anyone how much it hurts when people do that, I may be able to forgive you one day but, that day just isn't today, I'm sorry, I know how much you meant what you said, I'm just not ready to forgive, and I probably won't ever forgive in this life time, to much has happened, to many hurtful words have been said, I just can't find it in myself to trust you again, goodbye."

I stood there as Naruto walked away, head down my eyes hidden by the shadows of my fringe hiding the tears that threatened to spill out, knowing that he might never forgive me, it destroyed me, Naruto is everything to me, he was the one that kept me from going off the deep end when I left always appearing right when I was almost gone, always having faith in me and I destroyed that faith by calling him a monster.

_I'm such an idiot, why, why did I have to call him a monster, damn it I've ruined everything, I just need... him, I need him, I've screwed up so bad what the hell__ am I gonna do?_

* * *

**(3RD PERSON)**

Sasuke reappeared a few hours later surprising his team who still waiting for him in his room when he jumped through the window, alone with red rimmed eyes, he took one look at them and told them to get out in a dead demanding voice that scared and slightly worried his team as they looked at his blank emotionless eyes, they each got up and walked out of the room one by one with Suigetsu sticking around longest to give him Naruto's note and pat on the back and a few encouraging words to which Sasuke nodded thanks and literally kicked him out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

He sat down on the bed and unfolded Naruto's letter, reading it slowly twice over to make sure he was reading the right words, he placed the note beside him and buried his face in his hands regret flooding his every thought, he can't believe it, he just couldn't, Naruto couldn't just write that in a letter and tell him to go away and never see him again, it was then that Sasuke's resolution was strengthened. He wouldn't give up like he was so close to doing only moments before. He would never leave Naruto behind. He will find him make him believe again.

Sasuke was determined to get him back, he would do anything, he would go to the end of the earth and back for Naruto, if only just to see him smile again.


End file.
